


rising sun

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dean Winchester wanabes, Hunters, M/M, Rituals, Vampires, Witches, markhyuck, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: Johnny is a retired vampire hunter caring for teen vamp Donghyuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is a drabble that's directly connected to my [sns au](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/993674481389506561?s=19) on twitter. you have to read it to understand what's going on here.
> 
> i didn't beta, or read it before posting lol rjsbdjanjxbaa such a mess

Ten probably shouldn't be hasting through hospital corridors to the point of running. People often run in movies when a loved one gets sent to the ER, but he honestly doesn't think it's a good idea. If you're running in a hospital there's a big chance of you bumping into someone who's probably ill, and that's not what he wants. Right now, the only thing Ten wants is to know if Johnny is ok.

Taeyong, Hansol, and Yuta insisted on accompanying him, despite Ten’s protests that it wasn't necessary. He guesses they're trying to be good and supportive friends.

The moment he spots room 127, Ten stops in his tracks. He takes a deep breath. He's not gonna find a dramatic scene in there. Johnny is a hunter, he must be used to injuries provoked by supernatural creatures. He’s gonna be just fine.

Another deep breath, and Ten is knocking on the door before carefully pushing it open.

Donghyuck is sitting by the bed. Mark is right behind him. Doyoung is the first who spots Ten. He frowns, as if he has no idea what Ten is doing there, and it makes Ten’s face burn.

“I heard Johnny got into an accident,” Ten says, stepping into the room. Taeyong, Yuta, and Hansol follow him in, but stay back.

Doyoung snorts. “It wasn't an accident, this doofus forgot one of the sigils I told him to engrave on his axe. It's entirely his fault.”

Ten is confused. “What?”

“Nevermind,” Doyoung says. “He’s fine. The wendigo got him on his stomach, but he's all patched up”

Ten chokes on his own saliva as Taeyong gasps behind him. “A w-wendigo??”

Wendigos are known for going for witches whenever they can. One almost killed Sicheng once. Luckily, Sicheng is a very skilled witch and got away with a minor bruise.

Doyoung, however, just waves his hand in dismissal. “Boring bitches, they are. I've been killing wendigos since I was twelve years old.” He glares at Johnny’s sleeping figure. “That moron. How could he forget such an important sigil? Amateur mistake, really.”

Ten takes a moment to observe Johnny on the hospital bed. His hair is all messy, there are a few scrapes on his cheeks, and the skin of his neck is red. Ten feels his heart being squeezed in his chest at the sight. Poor honey bear. Ten was so scared when Mark texted him. Johnny's work is not an easy one, and Ten knows there are risks, that this kind of thing happens occasionally… Yet he can't help but worry.

Ten steps closer to Donghyuck, placing a hand on the his shoulder.

Donghyuck lifts his face, offering Ten a weak smile.

“How is he doing?” Ten asks.

“He's fine,” Donghyuck says. “There was a lot of blood when they brought him over, but he's not in any danger. Doyoung said he dodged the attack, but the claws still scraped his stomach.

“The problem was that he hit his head on a rock when he fell,” Donghyuck continues. “He was unconscious for a while, so they thought it was better for him to stay.”

Doyoung snorts again, and Ten turns to look at him.

“Stupid,” he mutters, and flops on the couch. Ten turns his attention back to Donghyuck.

“Is he staying here for a long time?”

“The doctor said they're just waiting for the test results. But they think he's coming home tomorrow morning.”

“Is he still unconscious?” Ten asks.

“No. They put him to sleep because he was convinced he’d turn into a wendigo.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. 

“He freaked out,” Mark says, eyes wide as saucers. “It was nuts, seriously.”

“He screamed a lot.” Donghyuck looks at Johnny with pitiful eyes, hand caressing Johnny’s forearm.

“I’m starting to think that going back hunting was a bad idea. He's rusty. And careless.” Doyoung lets out a heavy sigh.

Maybe Doyoung is right. But Johnny loves hunting. Ten remembers the way he would fire up at the mere mention of following the clues that would lead them to a creature; saving lives; helping people out. That's what he's good at.

“Ten,” Yuta whispers, calling his attention. “Do you need us to stay?”

“Oh, that's not necessary. Thanks for coming with me, but you should go.” 

“You should go too, you know.” Doyoung suggests. “He’s out of danger, and he's going to sleep throughout the night. Take those two,” he jerks a thumb towards Mark and Donghyuck, “he’s coming home tomorrow.”

Donghyuck is ready to protest, but one stern look from Doyoung changes his mind. He just sighs, shooting one last look at Johnny's sleeping form before getting up from the chair. Mark is next to him in a second, arm wrapping around Donghyuck’s waist. He whispers something Ten can't hear, and Donghyuck smiles.

“Are you sure he’s alright?” Ten inquires, worry and uncertainty clouding his mind.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Doyoung says. “Jaehyun is coming too, so he won't be alone. Don't worry. I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

\-----

it keeps going [right here](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/1001577085821964290?s=19)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ten talk about ~feelings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble follows [ this tweet.](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/1001966743286403072?s=19)

Johnny’s usually spacious living room feels cramped. There are many more people piled up in there than he anticipated. The hour grows late, but not a single human (or supernatural being for that matter) gives any indication of wanting to go home. Especially because Jaemin and Jeno finally made their way in, and some of them didn't know the duo yet. Everyone's got a question for a 46 year old vampire who looks like a teenager. They're now discussing Lux Solis, and why Jaemin doesn't think it would work for him. It's an interesting subject, but Johnny is getting tired. He doesn't know if it's the injury or the painkillers he's been popping, but he wants to lie down and catch some sleep.

He's wondering if it would be rude to just excuse himself and change into his pyjamas when someone steps closer to where he’s sitting on the oldest (and comfiest) armchair in the living room. A quick glance says it's Ten, a weary face of his own. Ten crouches next to the chair, holding onto the arm.

“You look tired,” he says. Johnny blinks a couple times, and offers a weak smile. “Like, really tired. Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m fine. Just… Exhausted. It was a long day.”

Ten nods. He looks at where their friends are all gathered, then looks back up at Johnny. “You could go to sleep. They wouldn't even notice, you know?”

Johnny groans lazily, feeling like stretching but a bit wary because of the wound on his stomach. “I could just go upstairs and lie down.”

“You could,” Ten says. “Want me to help you?”

He doesn't know what sort of help Ten could offer him - there's nothing challenging about settling for bed -, but Johnny agrees anyway. He'd say yes to pretty much anything Ten suggested.

Quietly, they make their way upstairs, into Johnny’s mess of a bedroom.

He notices how Ten looks around the room, and feels slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I haven't… I haven't had time to clean up lately.”

“Don't worry about that,” Ten says, slowly walking towards the bed. He pats the mattress, as if testing it. “Want me to… Change the sheets?”

“Ah, that's not necessary.”

There's tension floating between them. The kind of atmosphere that makes Johnny’s skin itch; the kind that makes his heart skip a beat. Ten came all the way here because he wanted to be helpful, because Johnny is wounded, even if his wound is anything but grave and he’s perfectly capable of putting himself to bed.

Ten wants to help.

“There's something you can do,” Johnny says, hoping that his tone doesn't betray him. He clenches his fists, trying to release a bit of his nervousness, because it's totally uncalled for. This is Ten. They're made out before. Several times. 

Ten eyes him with interest, eyebrows arched and mouth slightly parted. He doesn't say anything, so Johnny clears his throat.

“You can lie down with me, and keep me company.”

The silence stretches, and for a second Johnny thinks he's messed up. Panic starts to rise inside him, but then Ten moves. He pushes his shoes off, and climbs onto the bed. Looking up at Johnny with soft, deceptively innocent eyes, Ten taps the mattress once more. This time, in invitation.

Johnny just follows, carefully sitting next to Ten. He feels minor discomfort when he lowers himself, but it's gone after he finds the best position on the bed. Ten fluffs both pillows and places them against the headboard.

“There. So you'll be more comfortable.” He smiles, toothy, blinding, so beautiful it makes Johnny ache. 

“Thanks,” he replies, sliding back onto the pillows. 

Ten sits a bit closer. His hand finds its way to Johnny’s thigh, and butterflies menacingly flutter around Johnny’s wounded stomach. Ten just plays with the fabric of Johnny’s sweatpants, soft fingers that probably know they shouldn't be too harsh (Johnny is, to all effects and purposes, injured) when touching him. 

They sit in comfortable silence until Johnny decides he should say something.

“Thank you for cooking,” he says. Ten looks up at him and smiles. “It was pretty good.”

“The taste potion helped, probably.” Ten giggles, talking about the weird purple witchy concoction he brought with him.

“Or,” Johnny retorts, poking at Ten’s side. “You're just a good cook.”

Silence settles again, but briefly this time. 

Ten is looking down at his hands, now fiddling with each other on his lap, when he says, “Can I be honest with you, Johnny?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Inhaling, Ten says, “I like you,” then he exhales. He exhales as if he's been holding that air inside for far too long. “And I’m scared. Because the last time I liked someone like this it… It wasn't good.”

His chest is a bit too tight, so Johnny touches it, willing his heart to slow down. So Ten’s just confessed to him. Out loud. Right to his face. He's been daydreaming about a moment like this for weeks now, and having it finally happen makes him giddy and nervous at the same time.

“Are you afraid I might do anything to hurt you?” Johnny asks.

Ten huffs in annoyance, but the way he continues to fidget with his fingers suggests that he's annoyed at himself. “I know you wouldn't do that. I'm not saying it's a rational thing, it's just _there_ and I don't know what to do about it.”

It's weird seeing usually confident Ten looking so… Lost. That's when Johnny realizes he's being let into a part of Ten that he didn't know yet. 

Slowly, he picks up both of Ten’s hands in his. It makes Ten look up at him.

“I don't know what happened to you, and I don't need to know. But _you_ need to know that I like you too. A lot. You're all I've been able to think about. I was thinking about you when I woke up in the hospital yesterday. I was thinking about you when that wendigo got me, too.” 

That makes Ten laugh, his cheeks dusted with pink. God, Johnny is so fucking in love with him.

“I also need you to know that I don't expect anything,” Johnny continues. “You could just… Keep liking me peacefully. We don't have to get together. We could just… Be friends.”

Johnny was sure that this was the right thing to say, but watching Ten’s face turn impossibly sad makes him wonder if he's just fucked this up.

“You… Wanna be friends?” Ten asks, voice tiny, hands falling out of Johnny’s hold and back onto his lap. Alarms start to screech in Johnny’s mind, and he freaks out.

“No, I want to go out with you!” He amends quickly. “I want to date you and kiss you, and… Do all those stupid things that couples do. I just… I’m not sure if you'd be comfortable with that. And I don't wanna pressure you or anything.”

Relief takes over him as Ten sighs, a little giggle coming out.

“See,” he says, shaking his head before meeting Johnny's eyes once again. “This is exactly why I like you. Someone broke me long ago, but you keep proving that you're nothing like them. This… Fear turns unreasonable when I’m next to you.”

Something shifts in that moment. The weight of the tension between them, the whole atmosphere. It shifts. There's a glint in Ten’s eyes when he looks at Johnny, something akin to admiration. His eyes drop to Johnny’s lips, and soon enough there's a hand smoothing down the skin of Johnny’s neck.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Ten asks, already leaning forward.

Johnny does one better and kisses him instead.

How he's missed Ten’s lips. The softness, the plumpness. How well they open up for Johnny. Both of Ten's hands tangle in his hair, but they don't feel rough. They're gentle, like everything else about Ten that Johnny’s touched.

Ten licks into his mouth, and Johnny hums, placing a hand on Ten’s thigh. He wants to press closer. He wants to pull Ten right into his lap and kiss the hell out of him. However, there are stitches on his stomach that could probably burst open if he moves around too much. It’s annoying. Just out of rebellion, Johnny tugs Ten closer, so close that one of his legs slip over Johnny’s. And his knee reaches Johnny’s stomach. Right where the stitches are locately.

Johnny winces, pushing Ten away. Ten is confused at first, but after he sees how Johnny clutches his stomach, he gasps in horror.

“Fuck, did I hurt you?” 

“No, I’m f--”

“SIcheng is a nurse, I can ask him to--”

Ten’s knee didn't even touch him that hard. Johnny takes a deep breath, blinks the tears away, and nods at Ten.

“Alright, we can keep going.” Johnny tries to pull him back for another kiss, but Ten backs away.

“I’m not gonna kiss you after nearly murdering you, come on!”

“That's not fair!” Johnny protests. “I didn't even hurt!”

“Johnny, you teared up!”

“My tear ducts are always looking for a chance to work.” Ten laughs at that, and Johnny smiles. “I promise I’m fine. I've been waiting to kiss you again, you can't just rob me of that pleasure. Come on.”

After a few minutes of thinking, Ten allows himself to be brought back in, and this time Johnny finds the best position to just wind his arm around Ten’s waist. The kiss is slow, languid. Johnny’s tongue slides on Ten's lips to coax them open, and Ten happily complies. With a hand on his jaw, Johnny tilts Ten’s head, deepening the kiss. He could do this for hours.

They actually do it for hours, until they're both lying on the bed, Johnny on his back and Ten propped up on his elbow, face resting on his palm. He sometimes leans down to peck Johnny's lips, kiss his chin, his neck, and it all makes Johnny feel so well taken care of that his stomach feels as good as new.

They can still hear their friends downstairs, screaming their lungs out about whatever (they don't really care), and it's far too late to go back there now.

“I’m sleepy,” Ten mumbles. “Maybe I should get going.”

“Or,” Johnny says, tugging lightly at Ten’s t-shirt. “You could just sleep here. With me.”

Ten blinks at him, glances at Johnny’s lips, and leans down to give him another kiss. Instead of replying, Ten just falls back on the mattress, letting his forehead touch Johnny’s shoulder as his hand rests on Johnny’s chest.

\-----

it continues [ right here.](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/1002310673395830784?s=19)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux Solis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this is the last drabble. i'm so sorry for how it turned out, this was all i could write. i hope you like it anyway!

This chapter follows [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/1003398606538334208?s=19)

\--

 

It's nearly 10PM.

The witches are all here, gathering what they’ll need for the ritual (or circle, how they call it). Ten thought it would be good for everyone to get together in his house, and then, walk to the location where the circle will take place.

According to Sicheng (the witch who seems to be an expert in the sort of spell they're doing), the power they draw from the earth is stronger in places such as forests and beaches, so they've found a secluded spot at the beach to hold the ritual ceremony.

Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun have all stopped by to offer Donghyuck support. Johnny moves his eyes away from the witches and settles on Donghyuck, who’s sitting on the couch looking like he might pass out at any moment. Johnny approaches him, crouching in front of Donghyuck.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Donghyuck blinks a couple times before nodding. “Just a bit nervous,” he smiles tightly.

“He was afraid he’ll explode,” Mark says, eyes wide, as if he's not convinced that Donghyuck will not explode.

“That’s silly, you won't explode,” Jaemin says. 

Before anyone else can say any more, Ten steps closer, resting a hand on Johnny’s arm.

“We’re ready,” he says, looking down at Donghyuck. “Are you ready?”

A whirlwind of emotions swirls by Donghyuck's eyes as he breathes in, and out. 

“I’m ready.”

 

It might be a bit cliche to hold a ritual ceremony at the beach, with the wind blowing strong, unable to put the flames from the candles out. The sound of the waves crashing is soothing, filling in the silence among them as the witches finish setting up, creating a magical circle that encloses candles, flowers, little boxes and bottles containing stuff that Johnny has no idea about.

Donghyuck stands to the side near Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, Renjun, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. They're all doing their best to reassure him there will be no explosions, that the witches know what they're doing.

Watching Donghyuck torn himself apart with anxiety has Johnny taken by that same wave of protectiveness he felt the first time he saw Donghyuck, weak and afraid in that basement.

“Hey guys,” Johnny says. “Can I have a moment with Donghyuck?”

Everyone scurries in a second, and then it's Johnny and Donghyuck.

“What is it?” Donghyuck asks, eyes wide, shiny.

Johnny touches his shoulder (he's found that touch therapy works better with Donghyuck). “You don't have to worry so much,” he says. “I wouldn't put you through this if I weren't sure it's gonna be totally fine.”

Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath, lowering his eyes. “But they said… If it doesn't work I can burst into flames.”

There's no point in lying to him. “That's a risk, yes. But it's a risk that exists if certain measures aren't taken. Ten made sure to take all those measures. You know Sicheng, right?” Donghyuck nods. “Sicheng is one of those bad ass witches who have broken a thousand curses. That's why Ten brought him in. All those witches, they know what they're doing, Hyuck.”

Johnny directs his eyes to the witches, and Donghyuck follows. Taeyong is now at the center of the circle, eyes closed, while the rest of them light the remaining candles.

“Do you see how serious they are about this?” Johnny wraps an arm around Donghyuck's shoulder, bringing him closer. “They're not joking around. They wouldn't joke around.”

Donghyuck watches them for a while, but the way he exhales and softens is an indication that Johnny was successful.

A few minutes later Seulgi appears, smiling at Donghyuck.

“Shall we, baby vamp?” 

Johnny's heart skips a nervous beat, but he refuses to freak out. He just spent a good while calming Donghyuck's nerves, he will not allow his own to act up. When Donghyuck looks up at him, Johnny makes sure to grin confidently. It’s time.

 

At first, it looks like nothing is happening. Donghyuck stands in the center, encircled by the witches and their clasped hands. Everyone's got their eyes closed, heads down. Donghyuck is a little lost, looking around as if he's waiting for something. Johnny wants to run over there and stand next to him. 

It starts with Sicheng. His voice can be barely heard, but as soon as he speaks, the others resonate.

_Matris tuae viribus nos commodare._

The wind blows particularly strong and sharp, and a shiver runs up Johnny’s spine. The witches repeat the phrase a couple more times, louder each time. Then, they all crouch at the same time, unclasping their hands to place them palm down onto the sand. Donghyuck looks slightly freaked out, but doesn't move from his spot. He looks up, finding Johnny’s eyes. Johnny tries to appear calm when he smiles. Next to him, Mark mutters 'It’s alright, Hyuck’ to himself.

The witches rise, bringing their hands together once more. Sicheng speaks again, and one more time, they all resonate.

_Igne tenebris patent,_

_Igne animam purgant.  
_

The more they say it, higher are the flames from the candles. It seems to scare Donghyuck, who stares at all those candles surrounding him as if they’d burst. Johnny’s heart picks up, and he does his best to will it down. It's all fine. He trusts these witches, they know what they're doing. He should calm down. For Donghyuck.

They keep chanting.

_Obliterare famam obumbratio._

Several times. So loud that Johnny fears someone outside of their little piece of the beach will be able to hear it. The flames are alive, flickering brighter each time the witches chant. The flowers (herbs?) in the circle just turn to ashes right there, out of nowhere. 

_Delens execratione maledicta congessit._

And Donghyuck collapses.

Johnny’s blood runs cold. He screams, “Donghyuck!” And surges forward, ready to break the circle. Jaemin stops him, an inhumanly strong hold keeping Johnny still.

“They're not done,” Jaemin says.

Johnny squints at the ritual circle, noticing that all the witches have their heads down, muttering words to themselves. The flames are still burning, high and bright, but the herbs that lay on the sand are nowhere to be seen. 

“This is a long ritual,” Mark says, voice trembling as he speaks. “If I’m not mistaken, they just managed to connect to his spirit. Now, the real spell begins.”

“How long is it going to take?” Jaehyun asks.

Mark shakes his head. “It could be hours.”

All that's left for them is waiting.

 

Time passes slowly as they sit on the sand, side by side, watching the circle. Mark gets hungry eventually, so Renjun volunteers to buy him a snack, helpfully bringing the vampires some blood. The first hour goes by in a flood of emotions. Johnny paces, runs to the sea, kicks sand into Doyoung’s eyes, and almost gets bitten by Renjun (who tried to contain him when Johnny announced he’d break the circle and rescue Donghyuck). Halfway into the second hour, Mark has fallen asleep on Jaemin’s lap and Jaehyun has gone on another food run.

They're breaching the third hour when something finally happens.

The flames go out, but the witches keep chanting, hands still firmly connected. Donghyuck still lies on the ground, sand coating his arms and legs. 

Suddenly, the witches get silent. They slowly let go of each other, and for the first time in almost three hours, they open their eyes. Mark shoots up.

“I think they're done,” he says. “I think it's over.”

The witches look among themselves, then their eyes fall onto Donghyuck, still lying on the ground. 

Sicheng is the one who kneels next to Donghyuck, hands carefully brushing sand off Donghyuck's face as he inspects. Then, Donghyuck stirs, eyes blinking open.

Johnny lets out a relieved breath. It’s over.

Ten steps forward to help Donghyuck up, patting sand off his limbs. Taeyong sits down, body visibly weary, and Yuta sits close to him, asking if he’s ok.

Ten brings Donghyuck over to where Johnny is, his little vampire baby looking sleepy, a bit confused, and there's nothing Johnny wants more than to bring him home and make sure he's safe.

“Hey,” Johnny greets him. “How are you, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck frowns, walking straight into Johnny's arms. He presses his face to Johnny's chest, and Johnny instinctively wraps his arms around him.

“I’m tired,” Donghyuck mumbles. “Which is weird. I’m never tired.”

Johnny looks up at Ten in question, and Ten says, “The ritual draws a lot of energy. We all need some rest.”

The witches look exhausted. Yuta and Taeyong are still sitting down. Across from them, Hansol is lying on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. Seulgi is drinking from a bottle of water offered by Jaehyun.

“The sun will be up in two hours,” Sicheng steps closer. “We should all get some sleep until then.”

The sun. Yes. Johnny doesn't let his mind linger on that, nodding at Sicheng and saying, “Let's go home.”

 

They go back to Ten’s house. Everyone finds a little corner to curl. The witches and Donghyuck are the first ones to fall asleep, naturally. Johnny can't bring himself to doze off. He sits on the couch, Ten’s head on his lap, staring out the window, counting the minutes until the sun goes up. The minute it's up, he gently shakes Ten awake.

“The sun is up.”

One by one, they wake up. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun stay in the kitchen where sunlight can't reach. Donghyuck is there too, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, biting at his lower lip, visibly stressing. It tugs at Johnny's very core.

The plan is simple. Mark will go outside, and Donghyuck will follow and meet him there. If anything should go bad, Mark will open the giant umbrella Ten gave him and rush back inside with Hyuck. It might not be enough, but it could help. 

The whole thing is making Johnny sick. He doesn't like the idea of sending Donghyuck out there, while the sun is out. 'It’s fine’ the witches keep reassuring him. 

“We didn't have any problem with the spell, it's going to be fine.” Ten tells him, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. 

Before he goes out, Mark gives Donghyuck a tight hug, and whispers something in his ear. It makes Donghyuck smile. 

“I’ll be waiting for you, Hyuck.” Mark says, squeezing Donghyuck's hand one last time before he turns around and walks out.

It's 5:45 in the morning, the sun is still making its way up. It's going slowly, languidly, but it already shines bright, casting light down upon them. 

Donghyuck stops in front of the door, hesitates. He looks at Johnny, lips parting as if he'd like to say something, but nothing comes out.

“It's okay, Hyuck. Mark is outside.” Johnny says.

Donghyuck blinks, then nods. He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes, taking a tentative step forward. Johnny’s heart clenches, and Jaehyun curses behind him. Donghyuck stands there, frozen, for a couple minutes. No one utters a single word. Then, he says 'Fuck it’ and sprints outside.

Johnny screams, and he's not the only one. Everyone but the vampires runs after Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is outside. It's day, the sun is up, everything is bright. And he's outside. He's currently hiding his face into Mark’s neck, fists clenched around the fabric of Mark's shirt. He’s tense and afraid, but he's alive. 

Johnny gapes at the scene. Next to him, Ten is saying 'It worked’, while Sicheng approaches Donghyuck, asks him how he’s feeling in a soft voice. Donghyuck doesn't reply, he just clings to Mark. 

“It’s okay,” Sicheng says. “You can look up.”

Slowly, Donghyuck detaches from Mark. He looks up at Sicheng, squinting.

“My eyes hurt,” he says. Sicheng nods.

“That's normal. But your skin, how is it? Does it burn?”

Donghyuck frowns, inspecting his hands. “I… I feel fine. It’s a bit hot, but… It doesn't burn.”

Johnny watches as Sicheng’s shoulders sag in obvious relief. Sicheng turns to look at the ones expectantly hanging by the door, and smiles.

“It worked,” Ten repeats. “Johnny, it worked!”

Everyone cheers all at once. Johnny’ heart is beating too damn fast, and he can't quite understand what they're saying. He just stares in stunned silence as Mark yells “Hyuckie!” and opens his arms to receive Donghyuck in a hug. Donghyuck, however, grabs Mark's face and plants a kiss on his lips. 

Johnny sobs.

“Oh my god, honey bear, you're crying!” Ten says, thumb coming to wipe tears from Johnny’s face. Tears he didn't even realize were there. He's just so… Relieved.

“Johnny!” Donghyuck exclaims, running from Mark to Johnny. “It worked! Look, I didn't explode!”

“You didn't!” Johnny croaks. 

The moment he sees Johnny’s tears, the smile slips from Donghyuck’s face. “Johnny, don't cry. I’m fine, see?”

“I’m crying because I'm happy, you idiot!”

Donghyuck grins at him before he turns to meet Ten’s eyes. “Thank you so much. I don't… I don't know how I could ever--” he eyes each and every one of the witches. “Thank you so much, you guys are so great, I can't--”

“Shush, baby vamp,” Taeyong says, stepping closer. “We're happy to help.”

 

\----

It continues [right here.](https://twitter.com/zhangchans/status/1003417373012037633?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me? { [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zhangchans) }


End file.
